


ART: Sports & Books

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Damen wrestling, Digital Art, M/M, laurent reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Uhhhhhhh just self-indulgent drawings of our resident beef-cake Exalted and King of Vere being studious.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	ART: Sports & Books

  
  



End file.
